Incident
by seijuro407
Summary: Kuroko and kagami had a conversation...that came true. Kuroko had an incident which cause him to lost all of his teiko days...which include the generation of miracles.Will the generation of miracles help kuroko regain his memory?How will they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**On with the story~ :D**

_**-A conversation that came true…-**_

-Kuroko's house-

"Tetsuya-kun! Your going to be late for school!" his mom shouted from downstairs, hoping that his son will hear her. Well it did.

The said teal-haired boy walked carefully downstairs not wanting to have an accident will heading down towards his mom.

After finishing his breakfast, he immediately grab his belongings and runs towards his school,seirin highschool.

Upon arriving at the school gate he saw a red-haired teen walking towards the building of their school, he also notice that he was eating a bread. Maybe its his breakfast for immediately approach.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun" kuroko greeted from his side

Kagami choke out his food "**KUROKO! Did you know that's my breakfast!**" kagami hiss at his shadow "AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW UP WHILE IM EATING!"

"Sorry kagami-kun I didn't saw that your eating. And I just want to greet you" half-lie half-truth. The lie is he saw kagami eating. The truth is he just want to greet him.

"Did before you greet me I should see you first!" kagami defended

Kuroko blink "How could you see me before I greet you? I have a low presence kagami-kun. Nobody can see me until I speak up" 'Is kagami-kun thinking?' kuroko thought

"HUH?! Ehhh…errr…NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID!" kagami replied back with hint of annoyance at his voice

"That's why everyone calls you Bakagami" kuroko stated bluntly. Much to the red-haired teen's annoyance.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" kagami hiss at his partner

"I'm just saying a fact,kagami-kun. Is that bad?" kuroko replied back

"That's not a fact!" kagami shouted back

"For me it is." Kuroko stated as he start to run away from the red-haired's anger.

"OI! Kuroko you bastard! Come back!" Kagami said as he started to catch up on his shadow.

"Bakagami-kun should hurry up or we will be late for your class" kuroko said as he starting to fast his pace of running away. "Last time I thought bakagami-kun's brain is slow, what happened to your legs this time?" kuroko teased his light.

"Once I get a grip on you, you will not see the morning sun again!" kagami threaten his shadow 'Seriously when did kuroko get so fast!' kagami thought as he run faster. But for some reason kuroko is more fast this time.

School ended fast than kagami thought.

Now Its time for his favorite part other than break-time.

'_Basketball practice'_

Well even if their training is like hell,he enjoys it because he got to play with his shadow. Not to mention his team.

"Do twenty-laps around the field now!" their coach demanded. Well unfortunately for them,she doesn't care if their legs rip of.

"WE WILL DIE!" koganei protest.

"KOGANEI SAID HE WANTS FORTY-LAPS! So to be fair…All of you forty-laps! One more protest it will be sixty-laps!" their coach said with a serious face. And glaring at the team with her try-to-protest-and-it-will-happen look.

"FORTY-LAPS IS GOOD!" Their captain shout not want to anger their coach. 'Koganei you just dug your own grave' hyuuga thought immediately went to his clutch time mode.

AFTER a longgg run,they had a practice match.

Of coarse Second years V.S First years. And as usual the first years won the match. Thanks to kagami's none stop dunk and kuroko's banana like passes.

Meanwhile a certain green-haired teen is walking towards a gym. _Seirin's gym_ to be exact.

In some reason Midorima Shintarou,who was a big fan of oha-asa, can't help but feel uneasy for his friend,kuroko.

Well here's what happened

-Flash back-

_Today's Oha-Asa!_

_First place is Leo! Congratulations! You have a luck on your side today! Your lucky item for today is a pocket knife! Always be with a person with the sign of Aquarius! Have a nice day!_

_Second place goes for…Sagittarius! Congratulations! You will play well today! Your lucky item is a hello-kitty stuff toy! The bigger it is the more luck you can get! _'Like Akashi will bring hello-kitty stuff toy' midorima thought almost rolled his eyes

_Third place is… Virgo! Congratulations! No need to think of anything! Just go wild! Lucky item for today is a dictionary! _'Like Ahomine thinks.' Midorima thought

_Fourth place goes to….Cancer! be careful of speed object towards you! It will hit you hard! Lucky item is a dog-plushie toy! _'Finally! Maybe I can stop listening now' midorima thought but for some reason…he can't. someone or rather something is telling him to continue listening. He didn't know why.

So he listen till the last zodiac sign is announce… which is…

_Last place goes for Aquarius! Sorry! Luck is not on your side for today! The most important thing for you will be lost! Be careful! It can be anything stuff,wallet,cellphone,…__**even your memories**__. Lucky item for today is a key chain of a soda! _

_-End of flash back-_

So Midorima is on his way to seirin's gym to give kuroko's lucky item.

The seirin basketball team is taking a rest when suddenly the gym's door opened. There in the door is the one and only midorima shintarou. In his hands a dog-plushie, maybe his lucky item.

Kuroko is the one who approach him

"Midorima-kun why are you here? Don't you have basketball practice with your team?" kuroko asked politely

Midorima was about to answer…when a voice cut him.

"Yo! Midorima you're here to challenge me right?" kagami said wit a smirk visible on his face

"I don't have time with you,a monkey." Midorima instantly replied back. Much to the red-haired annoyance. "Im just here to give this to kuroko" he handed kuroko his lucky item

"This is…?" kuroko stared at the key chain that looks like a soda.

"You lucky item,Idiot. Did kagami infected you his virus?" midorma said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Kagami twitch in annoyance. Kuroko stared blankly at midorima.

"Thank you midorima-kun." Kuroko bow down a little bit

"It's nothing. No need to thank me" midorima said before glancing at the idiot red haired teen

"Your sign is Leo right?" midorima said

"Ha? Um,im leo" kagami said not sure what was that all about.

"Stay with kuroko all the time." Midorima said before exiting the gym.

"Huh? What was that all about?" kagami said as he take glance at kuroko

"I don't know. But I like my luck item for today"kuroko stated as he start returning to his original spot

'Stay with kuroko…all the time? What's that suppose to mean?' kagami thought before following his shadow.

Never less kagami stayed with kuroko for the whole day. Jogging beside him,eating beside him, even walking towards maji burger.

Practice ended a while ago. Now kagami and kuroko is on their way to maji burger.

Kagami having twenty freaking burgers. While kuroko having one vanilla milk shake.

'Stay with kuroko…all the time…what does midorima mean?' kagami thought some how that phrase that midorima left him is kinda…disturb him.

"Kagami-kun are you alright?" kuroko ask

"Ha? Yeah." Kagami replied back

"You been spacing out." Kuroko stated

"Its about midorima told me a while ago… in your opinion….what does he mean?" kagami questioned the shadow in front of him.

"Who knows. probably Oha-Asa told him" kuroko replied back

"Yeah! Maybe your right! like you will be in trouble today!" kagami joked

"Maybe I will be hit and run by a car speeding by the green light." Kuroko joked

"hahahahahaha! Maybe! I will laugh hard if that happens!" kagami said with a joking tone

"You will laugh at me" kuroko asked "What if I forgot all about you and seirin if my head hits the floor hard."

"nah! Not in a cat's chance it will happen!" kagami said "Maybe if you hit your head hard you will forget the generation of miracles"

"Hope not" kuroko replied back while taking the last sip of his milkshake "Their still my former team kagami-kun. I hope you hit your head hard so you can forget how stupid you are." Kuroko tease his light

"HEY! Im not stupid!" kagami fight back

"Yeah right" kuroko mumbled to himself "Lets go now kagami-kun"

"Ah yeah!" kagami said while picking his bag

-After they left maji burger-

"Kagami-kun can you go ahead? I need to do something" kuroko asked

"ha? But midorima said I need to stay with you." Kagami stated

Kuroko raise one eyebrow "Do you believe now I Oha-Asa? Like I said back then. Nothing will happen" kuroko replied back.

"Huh? Of coarse not! Ok fine! I will take my leave! Bye. Go to practice tomorrow ok?" kagami said while running towards the opposite direction. Kuroko just nodded.

When Kuroko is about to cross the street…. It was green light.

_SCREEEEECCHHHHH…!_

The driver of the car didn't saw kuroko crossing. Even though it was green light the driver of the car is in hurry,he didn't even help kuroko. Instead he drived the car faster so no one can notice that he just hit a teenager.

Kuroko is in the head roughly hit the street ground. He can feel his body in pain especially his head…He just wanted to sleep that time…he can feel blood is starting to pool up on the street ground…Before he pass out he heard people's screaming to call an ambulance.

The last thing that kuroko saw is the keychain that midorima gave was shuttered into pieces…

**AND CUT! So how is it? :D please tell me if its sucks so I can stop this fic :( please reviewww~! :D Thank youuuu! For reading! Love ya` all! **

**Please stay tune for the next chapter!**

**-Seijuro407-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ^~^ **

**I don't own anything!~**

**-Who…are…They?-**

**On with the story!**

"Kuroko-san, your son is fine now." A doctor said

"H-how f-fine?" kuroko's mom shuttered. She is crying for his son just outside his hospital room.

"Well…compared to the situation earlier. His fine." The doctor stated "I wouldn't be lying to you. He almost die,with all those blood loss, Fractures and wounds. I can say that he's fine now. But his body is having a hard time recovering. His in comatose now."

"W-will…m-my s-son w-wake u-up…?" Kuroko's mom cried harder after hearing what just the doctor said.

"Yes. It will probably take weeks..but he will. lets not lose hope." The doctor said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thank you doctor…I…" kuroko's mom when he heard foot steps. When she turn back he body, he saw his husband panting hard maybe because of running.

"W-what *pant* h-happened…?" kuroko's father said "W-where's tetsuya?" kuroko's father ask the doctor

But instead his wife answered the question

"His…inside the hostiptal room…h-he's in comatose…" kuroko's mom Sheared more tears after saying that

"I-I s-see…" kuroko's father said sadness is overwhelming him. "W-will h-he w-wake u-up…?" kuroko's father said hoping his son will.

"Yes, he will in a matter of few weeks. Lets not give up." The doctor said

"Can…we see him…?" kuroko's father asked

"Yes. You may. I will take my leave" with that the doctor give way and leave the two of them.

Kuroko's father opened the hospital room. Only to see kuroko in the bed totally emotionless not even moving a inch. He was really pale like blood left his body. The only thing they can hear is the machine attach at kuroko's body that indicates if his alive or not. Oxygen mask is visible in his face. Something was wrap around his head. A string is connected at his blood pale skin,a needle inserted in his veins.

"Tetusya…wake up for papa…" kuroko's father said not wanting to his only child like this. He was close to tears.

"Tetsuya-kun…wake up..please…" kuroko's mom said while sobbing harder. What kind of mom wouldn't cry seeing their child like this?

"Don't worry suemi,tetsuya will wake up…" kuroko's father said trying to comfort his wife. "he will, he will" he doesn't know if his comforting himself or his wife.

"Shall we tell his friends…?" Suemi said (Kuroko's mom name here is 'Suemi')

"Yes…tetsuya is their friend lets inform his former teammate and seirin's basketball team.." kuroko's father said while patting kurko's head softly. "But…they will have to wait"

"What do you mean, Hayato?" suemi ask his husband (Kuroko's father name here is Hayato)

"Well… if the doctors will allow many visitor."

"Your right. tetsuya-kun's condition is important here."

"I know your tired suemi. Go home I will take care of tetsuya." Hayato suggested

"But…I also want to take care of him…" suemi replied back

Hayato just smiled "I will take care of him tonight. You will take care of him tomorrow. now go home I know your tired. Everything will be fine."

"O-ok…" suemi said "Bye bye tetsuya-kun" suemi said after he kiss his son's forehead.

_**(I will super skip time)**_

Kagami's P.O.V

'Weird…I got a feeling something is not right…' kagami thought

'kuroko…something is not right…' 'nah! Maybe just my imagination! Maybe that bastard is now plotting a way to scare the hell out of me.' Kagami thought as he start walking towards his classroom because class will start at any minuet

Upon arriving at his classroom he was surprise to see…no one in kuroko's desk. Or maybe he didn't just see kuroko. Its been a two weeks since kuroko's been absent.

Classes ended fast. No sign of kuroko the whole day.

'Tch! That kuroko didn't attend class today. Why is he ditching?' kagami thought in annoyance. Never less he expect kuroko to be in basketball practice.

He arrived at the gym. Their starting their warm up. He look around to find his shadow but unfortunately he didn't.

"Coach! Where's kuroko?" kagami asked hi coach

Everyone stop what are they doing and all of the attention is transferred to kagami.

"Come to think of it…I haven't seen him. Its been two weeks" koganei said

"KUROKO! How dare he is to skip practice for two weeks straight!" their coach hiss at anger

"But…Kuroko never ditch practice without a reason or not informing us…" their captain said

"he even ditch class."kagami stated.

"EH?!" all of them shouted

"KUROKO DITCH CLASSES?!" Their coach shouted at the top of her lungs

"Y-yeah…He did. I didn't notice him whole day…and I thought he will be here. He's been missing since two weeks no sign of him" kagami replied back

"Do you think he got sick?" the freshman trio said in unison

"Maybe cold?" izuki suggested

"Everyone lets not make any conclusion" kiyoshi said while rubbing his back head

"Maybe hegot a good reason to skip class and ditch basketball practice in two weeks straight" hyuuga said

"Maybe you right senpai" kagam said

'_Maybe I will be hit and run by a car speeding by the green light'_

'_what if I forgot all about you and seirin is my head hits the floor hard'_

'_hahahhahahaha! Maybe! I will laugh hard if that happens'_

'_maybe if you hit your head hard you will forget the generation of miracles'_

Kagami suddenly remembered the conversation between them two weeks ago on maji burger. That was a joke right? their just joking about the incident. Will it become true…

'What if…kuroko's just got an accident?' kagami thought

'Nah! He's not that stupid.'

'_Maybe I will be __**hit and run**__ by __**a car speeding**__ by __**the green light'**_

_**Hit and run…a car speeding…the green light…?**_

Practice ended still no sign of kuroko for the day.

Kagami is worried for kuroko…what if their conversation last two weeks happened…? Will he forget them? What about the GoM?

His thought was cut of when his phone is ringing

He notice the caller I.D

'Kuroko'

He immediately answered the phone call

"Kuroko! Where have you been! Why did you ditch class and basketball practice! For freaking two weeks!" kagami shouted over the speaker.

"Ano..." a female voice cut him of his anger

'A Girl? Not maybe a lady? What he hell…?' kagami thought

"Your kagami-san right?" the lady ask

'Kagami-san?! What on earth!' kagami thought

"Yes I am. May I ask who are you? Why do you have kuroko's phone?"

"Kagami-san im kuroko's mother…sorry about the bother"

'Ah! So its kuroko's mom'

"Im sorry. But where the hell is your son! Were worried and sick for him! He's been missing two weeks now!" kagami asked not a so polite way

"…Tetsuya-kun…is…in…the hospital…"

Kagami's heart stop for a second "WHAT!"

"Yes he's been comatose since two weeks…but…I would like to tell you about it..not on the phone"

"Where's the hospital!" kagami shouted at the speaker

After kuroko's mom tell kagami the hospital. Kagami immediately rush towards the said hospital.

When he got there I the hospital he saw a colorful hair that belongs to the one and only GoM. He can spot a worried face from all of them.

They GoM immediately notice kagami.

"kagamicchi…did kuroko-san called you here to?" kise ask

"yeah! Where's kuroko!"

"He's inside the hospital room" aomnie answered the question for kise.

"The accident happened two weeks ago…And I believe the very same day I visit kuroko to give his lucky item, am I right" midorma asked kagami. kagami just nod "And I believe I told you to stay by his side the whole day right?"

Kagami just nod.

"then why didn't you?" murasakibara finish it.

"B-because he said so! He told me to go ahead!" kagami replied back

"So if tetsu told you to jump of a cliff you will jump?" aomine joke at kagami

"Of Coarse not!" kagami shouted back

"hehehehe knowing kagamicchi maybe he will" kise agree at aomine

"Kaga-chin is Stupid" murasakibara speak out his thoughts.

"HEY!" kagami shouted at the two of them

"Quite! Were here because we been summoned by tetsuya's mother" Akashi said.

Not long after Akashi said that. The hospital door opened,there standing is a woman with a long teal-hair similar to kuroko's hair.

Besides her is a man that has the same eyes as kuroko.

"Nice to meet you all." The man said while giving them a small bow "Are you tetsuya's friends?"

"Yes. Im his former captain, Akashi seijuro" Akashi answered the man

"Im so sorry about this…its just…Tetsuya-kun…" kuroko's mom said

"Please go inside" kuroko's father gestured the door behind him. As he give way, both of them leave the teens so they can speak with kuroko,who was sitting on the bed.

"Tetsu! What the hell happened to you?!" aomine was startled when he saw his former shadow full of bruises, paled, a string was connected to his skin and veins and some fluid is flow from it.

Kuroko just stared at him.

"Tetsuya, tell us what happened." Akashi said.

Kuroko just stared at him

"Kuroko say something!" midorima demanded

Kuroko just stared at him

"Kurokocchi? Are you there?" kise ask the teal-haired boy who was looking at him, actually looking at all of them.

Kuroko just stared at him

"Kuro-chin? Maybe he's hungry? Want some kuro-chin?" murasakibara said as he reach out his bag of chips

Kuroko just stared at him

"Kuroko! You bastard! Do you know coach was killing me! Because of you! What happened to you?!" kagami shouted at him.

"Kagami-kun should keep his voice down." Kuroko said. The generation of miracles was confuse. Did kuroko just talked to kagami but not them?

'Something is not right here' Akashi thought las he look at kuroko's eyes

"This isn't a library!" kagami replied back

"ano…kagami-kun…_** who…are…they…?"**_ kuroko said as he point at the generation of miracles.

**And done! :D chapter two is done~ thanks for reading it :)**

**Please drop a comment : Sorry about the wrong grammar And such *bows* I'll try to improve my grammars.**

**Chapter 3 will be uploaded…I don't know :) But! It will not take more than a week! Just 3-4 days. I'm very busy these days…but still I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Please read my other fics! **

**T-E-T-S-U-Y-A- last chapter will be uploaded today :D**

**And**

**Hawaii. MAYBE this fic will be deleted :'(**

**Thanks again! See ya next chapter!**

**-Seijuro407-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyoneee~ **

**I'm back! :D**

**I don't own anything okie?**

**On with the story!**

**-"No way…"-**

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

"hahahahaha! Nice one tetsu!" aomine laughed at kuroko who was just staring at them.

Kuroko just watch the dark blue-haired teen laugh at him

"Tetsu…? How did you know my name?" kuroko asked the stranger

"Woah—Kurokocchi stop joking around" kise said

"Kuroko stop messing up with us." Midorima stated

"We came here to see you~ kuro-chin are you hurt?" murasakibara asked the teal-haired teen who was sitting on the bed

"Of coarse he is! Murasaki-_baka_!" kagami countered. "can't you see? He's on the hospital! Of coarse he's hurt!"

"Oi oi _Baka_gami! Don't act as if your smarter than him. Bakagami isn't Bakagami without valid reason." Aomine reasoned out

'Tetsu…? Kurokocchi…? Kuroko…? Kuro-chin…? How did they know my name?' kuroko thought as he stared at the bunch of colorful teen.

"Tetsuya? What happened to you?" Akashi suddenly asked the teal-haired teen.

'Tetsuya…? Who are they…" kuroko thought

"Ummm, I'm sorry but please answer my question earlier…Who are you?" kuroko asked. Making the group of teen stop arguing.

"O-oi don't tell me…" kagami said 'Our conversation really came true…?' kagami thought with awe

" 'Don't tell me' what kagami-kun?" kuroko asked his partner.

Kagami immediately rush to him and grab his shoulder and start shaking him "O-OI! R-really! Don't joke around kuroko! Come on! Who is your current team? What school are you studying in? who's our captain? Coach? Teammate? Who's your current partner?" kagami asked all of the question he think he should ask at this time. He suddenly remembered the conversation on the maji burger two weeks ago.

The rest of the generation of miracles just watch the dark red-haired teen asked the teal-haired.

"Seirin Basketball team,Seirin High school,Hyuuga senpai,riko senpai, kiyoshi senpai,izuki senpai,mitobe senpai,koganei senpai,tsuchida senpai, furihata-kun,kawahara-kun, and fukuda-kun, You." Kuroko answered all of kagami's question. Much to the dark red-haired teen's relief.

"Phew! I thought you really do forget about us" kagami said while a smile can be seen on his face.

"Kagami-kun what are you talking about? Of course I will never forget all of you" kuroko stated.

"Nah its nothing" kagami assured his shadow. Kuroko just nodded

"But kagami-kun who are they?" kuroko said as he point his finger at the generation of miracles

"HUH?! They are your former teammates of course! Back in teiko!" kagami informed the teal-haired teen

"Teiko? Former teammates? I…don't…uhh…it's the first time I saw them…" kuroko said. Much to the generation of miracles surprise.

"The…hell…? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" anomine shouted at his shadow.

"S-sorry...but…it really don't know any of you…" kuroko said

'Hey hey kurokocchi you got us ok? Now stop joking,its not funny anymore" kise stated

"Kise is right. Kuroko stop it. Its not funny anymore" midorima said

"Aka-chin, kuro-chin is…weird." Murasakibara told his captain.

"Tetsuya, do you know the school teiko?" Akashi asked

"Yes…I studied there before I enroll in seirin…" kuroko answered the question

"Then do you play basketball that time?" Akashi asked again

"No…I…hate basketball that time…" kuroko said

"Y-you hate basketball that time…?" aomine asked

"Yes…I hate basketball during my junior high school days… but kagami-kun made me fall inlove again with that sport once more" kuroko stated "That's why I became his shadow. And he became my light."

"But kuro-chin,who's your former light before kaga-chin?" murasakibara asked

Kuroko just blink "No one. I was left alone all the time because I'm weak, not to mention I'm useless on the court" kuroko said

"Do…do remember who…are those people…?" midorima asked he was feeling uneasy.

"No. I don't remember them." Kuroko answered the green-haired stranger

"I see. Do by any chance you heard about the generation of miracles?" midorima asked

"Generation…Of…Miracles…?" kuroko mumbled to himself

Suddenly a flash of light happens to appear on kuroko's head

'I don't need you anymore'

'You can't even shoot!'

'I don't need your pass anymore'

'I'm simply Akashi Seijuro, T-E-T-S-U-Y-A'

'It's useless give up on aomine'

'The only one who can beat me is me!'

"Kuroko! Kuroko!"

Kuroko's head suddenly shot up

"Why are you crying?" kagami asked

Kuroko didn't notice that he was crying. While wiping his tears he notice a dark blue-haired teen

"Ao…Aomi…ne…-kun…" kuroko said as he stared at the dark blue-haired teen

"Tetsu? What's wrong?" aomine asked

"W-why…? W-why…did…you leave me…behind…?" kuroko asked in a shaking voice more tears are pouring from his eyes.

"What are you talking about…? Tetsu?" aomine asked in a very confuse voice

" I…was….left…behind…?" kuroko asked his self.

"Tetsuya are you ok? Tell me" Akashi demanded.

"Aka…shi…-kun…?" kuroko mumbled

"Yes? I'm here tetsuya" Akashi stated

"I…hate…you all…" kuroko mumbled but loud enough to be heard

At the moment everybody was silent. Until kuroko scream while holding his head

"AAHHH!"

"Kuroko?! Are you alright?! Someone get a doctor! Fast!" kagami ordered around. He was panicking

Midorima rushed out of the room.

Kuroko is still scream out of pain.

"AHHHHH!"

Not a minuet later a doctor showed up. And immediately rush to kuroko.

"We need to get him some sleep!" the doctor shouted at the nurse. The nurse handed him something. Looks like an injection with something on it.

The doctor immediately inject the injection to kuroko's arm. Not a second pass by kuroko was asleep.

"H-hey old man what just happened?" aomine said as he approach the doctor

"Is there something wrong with kuro-chin?" murasakibara asked

"Didn't the parents of the patient inform you about his condition?" the doctor said

"No. we have no idea. Please tell us" midorima said

"Are you related to the patient?" none of them nod "Then I'm sorry I can't tell you"

"You will tell us right now." Akashi said while a dark aura can be seen

The doctor seems to be terrified of Akashi.

"Y-Yes." He took a deep breath before explaining everything to them.

What happened two weeks ago

Why does kuroko act like than

Why is he in the hospital

All of them thought one thing after the doctor explained everything

'No way…'

-o-oo-o-o-oo-

**Sorry for the late updateee :D School is stressing me out T^T**

**By the wayyyy did you like this chapter? :) I hope you did :D next update will be on….I dunnooo!**

**Pleasee Drop a comment :DDD please please pleaseeee~**

**Sankyou for those who did it the last time!**

**About my fic T-E-T-S-U-Y-A it will have an extra chapterrrrr~! **

**Just wait though :D**

**See ya next chapter **

**-Seijuro407-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I don't own anything **

**-He will remember us-**

**-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-**

Its been three days since they visited their phantom 6th man.

Right now Kuroko is out. He was now attending school and basketball practice.

It seems that faith is playing tricks on them.

Why? The doctor said all of his memories during Junior high school had vanished.

But there is a way to recollect them, but if the patient refuse to remember them… no hope is present.

**-Flash back-**

"You see the patient suffer from amnesia…but base on our observation it seems that, he had no collection of memories during his junior high school and the people he met during those days."

"What Happened? How did he got amnesia? How many days since he had been here?" Midorima question the doctor in front of them just outside the hospital room of kuroko.

"The police said that the patient got into an accident. It seems like the patient's head has suffer a lot more than any parts of his body. Two weeks."

"Amnesia? Now way!" kise whined

"Hey! Wait a minuet! Why only his junior high school memories! Why not his high school memories?!" aomine protested

"Hey Ahomine watch you fuckin` mouth!" kagami hiss

"Mine-chin is right. No fair why did kuro-chin forgot about us, why not kaga-chin?" the purple giant stated

"Silent!" Akashi said. Some how like chemical reaction all of them stopped "Is there any way for tetsuya to recollect his memories?"

"Yes. But if the patient refuse to remember any of you…no hope is present" the doctor stated

"What do you mean by that?" midorima asked

"Well you see… If you and the patient are not in good terms during those days…its impossible"

Aomine raised an eyebrow "Then it will be easy. I'm his former light after all."

"Didn't you said something like 'I don't remember how to receive your passes anymore' to kuroko?" kagami stated

"H-how did you know that!" aomine growled

"heh, none of your business." Kagami countered

'Seems like Tetsuya did a little story telling with seirin.' Akashi thought

"Then it will be easy! Kurokocchi and I were best friend after all!" kise stated happily

"Self proclaim friend-ship" All of them said in unison.

"Well me and kuroko don't get along,so it will be hard for me. Not that I want him to regain his memories about me, some times Oha-asa said that being around Aquarius will Help cancer with his/her luck." Midorima simply stated

"I always shared my snack with him, especially vanilla flavored snacks" murasakibara stated with a bored tone

"But I have to warn you it will not be that easy as you think it is. We don't know what will happen. Your lucky if the patient remembered the good times not the bad times." The doctor said

"Is that so? Thank you for informing us. You may now take your leave." Akashi said

"Do you have a plan Akashi?" midorima asked the red haired teen

"Yes of course Shintaro I have" Akashi replied with a smirk on his face

"Why even bother? Kuroko is your former teammate any way" kagami stated

"You Shut up Kagami. Even tetsu is my former shadow it doesn't mean that I don't care about him." Aomine roared back

"This isn't the right time to fight. Kurokocchi needs us!"

"Mine-chin is right kaga-chin. Even though kuro-chin is our former teammate it doesn't mean that we don't have the right to care about him."

"You finally said something smart huh murasakibara? Kise you should catch up." Midorima said with a smirk on his face

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" kise whined

"It only means that you still have a pea sized brain. While murasakibara from pea sized brain to jelly bean sized brain." Midorima explained

"Jelly bean sized brain? So I can eat my brain?" murasakibara wondered

"I change my mind. From jelly bean sized brain to pea sized brain again."

"So? I can't eat my brain?" murasakibara asked with a very confused voice

All of them (expect Akashi) face palmed.

"But my mom said that if your super tall your brain is super small" murasakibara stated innocently

"Well…if that's true…That explained why Akashi is so…" aomine said but was cut off when a pair of super sharp scissors was shoved in his face.

"Try to continue that sentence and I will let you taste metal. Specifically scissors" Akashi threatened

Aomine gulp really hard. If possible all of his saliva has been drained from his mouth "S-s-s-sorry!"

"Heh serves you right ahomine." Kagami said while trying to hold his laughter.

"Die Bakagami" aomine restored back

Kagami sent him a death glare. Aomine just returned a smirk at his expression.

"So do any of want to know my plan? Or you just want to watch the two dumbest people in the whole world fall in love with each other" Akashi said sarcastically

Kise laugh, Murasakibara choked his snack, Midorima pushed his glasses up to hide his laughter.

"NEVER IN SEVEN HELLS I WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS STUPID AHOMINE/BAKAGAMI!" The two of them shouted at unison

"I thought so. Now listen, here's the plan…"

**-End of flashback-**

"Each one of us will spent time with Tetsuya until he regain his memory about you. I suggest you go to a place where you first met tetsuya." Akashi explained

"But who will be the first akashicchi?" kise asked

"It will be you, Ryouta"

"Yey~!" kise said as he did a victory dance.

"No Fair! Why kise is the first one? Why not me!" aomine protested.

"Because I said so. But don't worry after tetsuya regain his memory about Ryouta we will not let him get near him ever again" Akashi simply replied back

"Why not!" kise whined

"Because Kuroko can be infected with your stupidity virus" midorima stated

All of them nodded. Kise then proceed in the corner,crying.

"He will remember us." Akashi said

'Whether he like it or not.' He mentally added

-o-o-o-

**I'm so sorry for the late update! *bows***

**I'm thinking about deleting this fic. Because an author really hate this story T^T. he/she keeps bugging (Via PM) me to stop this fic because its stupid. **

**Just tell me if I should delete it.**

**Next update will be on…I don't know**

**Please Review**

**-seijuro407-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own anything.**

**-Time to remember me-ssu~!-**

**~o~oOo~o~**

"Are that busy kagami-kun?" kuroko asked his partner

"Y-yeah…I'm really sorry kuroko" Kagami said 'Sorry kuroko. But I need to do this. For you to remember them you need to spend more time with them.'

"Too bad kagami-kun. I really want to have vanilla milkshake today."

"Kise can join you if you want." kagami suggested

"Kise-san?" kuroko asked

"Since when did you called kise that way?"

"Since I first saw him in the hospital last week. Is there any problem?" kuroko replied back

"No…but it feels strange." kagami said 'Isn't that kise?' kagami thought as he saw a blond model standing in front of their school gate.

"KUROKOCCHI~!" the blond shouted the time he saw a teen with teal colored haired.

"Hello kise-san" the teal haired teen greeted

"k-k-kise-san?! why kise-san!" the blond whined fake tears is falling like waterfalls.

"Is there something wrong? kise-san?"

"K-kagamiccchi…kurokocchi is calling me…KISE-SAN! Please kill me now!" the blond said. and out of nowhere a rope came out. and the rope was handed over to kagami.

"W-what I'm suppose to do with this!" kagami growled at kise.

"DUH! I said kill me!" kise said with sarcasm in his voice

"Well…ok" kagami replied while approaching kise with the rope on his hands

"W-wait…kagamicchi…I was just joking" kise said with terrified voice

Too late. The rope was on kise's neck. The dark red-haired teen pulled the rope hard, like he was trying to remove his head from his body.

"K-k-k-kagami….cchi? s-s-stop…can't….breath…he…lp…i..can…see…white…li…g ht" the blond said. His face is turning to blue.

Meanwhile Kuroko just stared at kise-who was close to dying- while sipping his vanilla milkshake-that came out of nowhere-

"Kagami-kun, I suggest that you should stop." kuroko said in monotone

"Ha? Why? He said that I should kill him right?" kagami replied back

"hmmm your right" kuroko replied. much to kise's dismay more fake tears falling.

'Kurokocchi! Do you hate me like this!' kise whined ehem thought

"But you will be put in jail of you kill him" kuroko said

"Oh…your right" kagami said as he let go of the rope.

Meanwhile Kise is breathing like crazy. If possible, all oxygen existing in this world is already in his lungs.

"Thank you kurokocchi~!" kise said. he was about to hug kuroko but he didn't notice that the teen was gone. He fell on the floor, face first.

Kagami laugh like crazy. "Hahahahaha! You really love hugging the mother earth, don't you?" kagami said between laughter.

"Shut up bakagamicchi!" the blond said while trying to get up.

"Kagami-kun that's harsh" kuroko said

"THANK YOU KUROKOCCHI! You really love me~!" the blond shouted like he just won the jackpot

"But your right." kuroko added

Kise's face was cracked into half. "SO MEAN!" kise said while fake tears was falling.

Kuroko suddenly saw something

"_Hahahahaha! kise! You really love the gym floor do you?" a teen said _(He can't see the face)

"_Shut up _ _(kuroko can't hear the name)_ not funny!" kise whined_

"_Servers you right idiot." a voice said _(Kuroko can't identify who is it)

"_That's harsh _-kun and _-kun" _(Kuroko heard himself)

"_YAY! KUROKOCCHI REALLY LOVE ME~!"_

"_But your right" _(kuroko added)

"_SO MEAN!"_

"…-cchi…kurokocchi?" the blond called out the phantom player who was spacing out

"I remembered something…" kuroko mumbled

"What?! About me-ssu?!" kise asked happily

"Yes. But…"

"But?"

"I can't still remember kise-san well"

"oh…is that so" kise said in a very sad voice

"But don't worry. I will do my best to remember you"

"YAY~!"

-**Time skip-**

"So kurokocchi…about a while ago…" kise started

"Let me guess kise-san what to know" kuroko said

"Yes! Of course! Is it good or bad?" kise asked

"ummm…" kuroko thought about the flash back earlier "It's Good"

"REALLY!" the blond shouted "WHAT IS IT! TELL ME!" the blond demanded

"Uh, I saw you on the floor…being laugh at…then uh…some one called you an idiot…which is true, I guess?" kuroko said as he try to remember the flash back.

"WHAT'S GOOD ABOUT THAT!" kise whined

Kuroko chuckled "It's Funny"

"HEY! No its not!" kise countered

Kuroko was about to replied, when he spotted an empty court.

"Kise-san do you want to play?" kuroko asked as he point a finger on the empty court.

Kise grinned "Why not kurokocchi?"

**-Time skip-**

You can see a blond and teal haired teen sweating. Both of them decided to rest for a while.

"You know what kurokocchi…" kise called out, which cause the teal-haired teen to turn around to face him "I miss doing this" kise admitted

"Doing what kise-san?" kuroko asked in confuse voice

"Playing basketball with kurokocchi! Even though your not my shadow like kagamicchi and aominecchi…I really love playing with you!" kise said as he flash a real smile at the teal-haired teen.

A flash of light came to kuroko's brain

"_Kurokocchi! Can you pass the ball to me! I want to try to be your light! Pleaseeeee~?"kise pleaded_

_Kuroko smiled a bit "Why not Kise-kun?"_

"_Yayyyyy~!"_

"_Kurokocchi is really amazing!" _

"_Kurokocchi I really love playing with you! Let's play again! Just the two of us!"_

"_Ne…Kurokocchi your being unfair! Pass some basketball to me sometime! not only _-cchi!"_

"_Kurokocchi, you can be amazing sometimes"_

"_**I finally got to play with you,kurokocchi!"**_

"…cchi? Kurokocchi?" kise called out the teal haired teen who was spacing out…again

Kuroko smiled a bit "Hello…Kise-kun"

"kise-kun...?" kise was confused. Realization draw on him, his eyes widen "YOU REMEMBER ME!"

"No I don't" kuroko teased the blond.

"SO MEAN!" kise cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried until kuroko had enough. He picked up the ball and ignite pass **kai** it on the blond

"OUCH!" kise shouted "That's harsh!" kise whined

"Serves you right…idiot"

"DID MIDORIMACCHI'S TSUNDERE VIRUS GOT INTO YOU!" kise whined out of frustration

"What if that's a yes?" kuroko teased (even though the name that kise mention isn't familiar to him)

"We need to go to the nearest hospital! That virus is dangerous! IT CAN KILL YOU!"

"Kise-kun, I'm just half kidding" kuroko countered

"HALF-KIDDING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" kise demanded

"Uh…The part that…who was it again. wasn't true. The part that I wasn't kidding is that you're an idiot." Kuroko explained

"YOUR HARSH!." kise whined

"I know kise-kun."

"But kurokocchi…thank you for remembering me again."

"Any thing for kise-kun."

ooOoo

**DONE! Thank you for reading this chapter! ^^ I'm so happy that you supported my fic! I'm not going to delete it anymore! I will finish it till the end!**

**Pleaseeee Review~!**

**Reviewwww! **

**Next update will be on….Dunno!**

**-seijuro407-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Another ending for kise!**

**~o~O~o~**

The light a shadow duo was walking towards their school gate.

"Are you that busy kagami-kun?" kuroko asked his partner

"Y-yeah…I'm really sorry kuroko" kagami said 'sorry kuroko. But I need to do this. For you to remember them you need to spend more time with them'

"No it's okay kagami-kun."

"How about kise? He can join you" kagami suggested

"I don't want to bother a stranger. Besides why would kise-san join me? I mean we just met while I was in the hospital." Kuroko stated "He's not even my friend." kuroko added

'Woah Kuroko. If you just know what your talking about.' kagami thought "Oh…ok then."

"Isn't that kise-san?" kuroko said as he points his finger at the blond-who was standing in front of their school gate. While grinning like an idiot-

"Oi kise! What in seven heels are you doing here!" kagami shouted at the blond

"I came here to visit kurokocchi, kagamicchi!" kise said. Still grinning like an idiot.

"What do you need from me, kise-san?" kuroko asked the blond

Kise's face fell in the ground "K-k-k-k-k-k-kise-s-s-san?!" kise shuttered

Kuroko nodded "Kise-san. That's your name right?" kuroko asked the blond-who was crying like a baby-

"Kurokocchi! No! Please call me kise-kun!" kise begged.

A flash came to kuroko's brain

"_Hey tetsu! Let's try something!"_

"_What do you want to try _-kun?"_

"_Let all call kise, kise-san!"_

"_For what _-kun?"_

"_For revenge! For not respecting you! I mean kise is your first student right? So… he should learn to respect you!"_

"_No its all right…I mean…kise-kun is right anyway…"_

"…cchi? kurokocchi?"

"Kise…-san…what is it?"

"Are you all right?" kise asked the teal-haired boy

kuroko nodded "Yes. I just saw something…"

"Really?!" kise blurted out "About what?"

"Its…uh…I was talking to someone…but I can't see his face…but the voice is kinda familiar…"

"Can I ask…what are you talking about…with this person…"

"He was suggesting that I should call you kise-san. Because you don't respect me…? Then…you are my first student? I can't understand much of it…"

'Oh…shit…please not bad memories' kise thought . he force himself to smile "Don't worry kurokocchi! I will make you remember me!"

"…" kuroko didn't reply

-**Time skip-**

-On the way to kuroko's house.-

"Thank you kise-san for joining me." kuroko said breaking the silent between them. 'But it feels strange…why do I feel a little bit uncomfortable with him?'

"No problem kurokocchi!" the blond replied back.

"By the way…kise-san…can I ask you a question?"

"What is it kurokocchi?"

"Who are you…I mean…who am I to you?"

Kise was shock with the question. He stops his tracks making kuroko stop walking too.

"Kise-san?" kuroko look at the blond-who was staring at the ground.-

"Kurokocchi is…" kise trailed off

'Is my bestfriend!' he wanted those words to came out of his mouth. but his mouth won't comply.

"Is…my…f-former teammate-ssu" honestly kise was shock when those words came out of his mouth.

"If you're my former teammate…why even bother? I mean…it's not like were best friend or anything…" The moment the teal-haired teen said those words, kise felt a pain on his chest.

'Because I care about kurokocchi! And I want you to remember me!' kise wanted those words to get out. but his mouth is stubborn.

"I just want to help you…" kise answered

"Thank you kise-san…but I'm okay really" kuroko said

"A-ah that's good…yeah…" kise mumbled

"I'm so sorry kise-san I'll be going now. Its getting dark anyway. Bye" kise waved good bye to the blond who just dumbly nodded.

**-Kise's thought-**

'Do kurokocchi even deserve to remember me? I mean…I left him…I didn't respect him the moment I met him like aominecchi and the others…'

'Maybe…I'll just give up. I don't like kurokocchi remembering me with bad memories.'

Kise smiled

'I'll just start all over again…'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Here! If you want a bad ending! :D**

**Next will be Midorima! So….What do you want…? Bad or good ending? Your choice! :DD**

**Sorry if it…ah…sucks? hahaha**

**Please Review!**

**-seijuro407-**


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the late update!

I don't own anything!

Beta-ed: Amywxue. Please give her some party cake~!

~o~oOo~o~

"Midorimacchi~ It's your turn now. Good luck!"

"Shut up, Kise! I don't need you to tell me everything!"

"How cruel! Just be thankful that I'm wishing you good luck!"

"I have my lucky item with me. I don't need you to wish me good luck. I'm hanging up."

"No wai-"

-o-o-o-o-o-

'Why do I have to do this again?' Midorima wondered to himself.

-Flashback-

"Shintaro... I'm fully aware that Ryouta's turn is done. You're next."

"Is it really necessary? And why I'm I next on the list? Why not Murasakibara or Aomine? Or even you?"

"Because I said so."

"What kind o-"

-Phone call ended-

-End of flashback-

Midorima just sighed, knowing that he won't win against his captain when it comes to arguing.

This is going to be a long day for him…

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Seirin's gym-

"Hey Kuroko...The green eyed bast- I mean, Midorima is going to visit you today right?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko nodded "Midorima-san messaged me a while ago..." Kuroko said. 'I don't even know how I got his number though...' Kuroko thought.

"Uh...Ok," was the only response that Kuroko got from Kagami.

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Don't let Kagami dunk the ball!" Izuki shouted.

No matter how hard the 2nd years try, they can't stop the light and shadow duo, even though they are ahead of one point. Kagami have the ball which he received after Kuroko ignite passed the ball to him so he can dunk it.

Scoreboard:

1st years- 24

2nd years- 25

'Since when did this baka get so fast?!' their captain mentally whined.

"Koganei, get the ball!"

"Aye sir!" was Koganei's response.

All of them sweatdropped.

'And here I thought that cats are cute. They're better than dogs!' Kagami thought.

"I will stop you, Kagami," Koganei threatened.

"Huh? Are you saying something senpai?" Kagami smirked, knowing that it's going to be an easy escape.

Oh well... it was.

Score Board:

1st year 26

2nd year 25

"Awesome dunk, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Your face doesn't convince me!" Kagami shouted out of annoyance.

"Even a monkey can dunk like that," a voice commented.

They all turned their heads to the source of the comment.

There, at the gym door, was no other than Midorima Shintaro.

"You green eyed bastard! You have no right to comment about my dunks!"

"No... Monkeys can even dunk better than that" Midorima said as he put an emphasis on the word 'even'

"Midorima-san, hello," Kuroko greeted the green haired teen.

'Midorima-san?' Midorima thought but didn't put too much attention on it... or did he?

Before Midorima could respond, a ball was heading straight to his face. But he saw that coming. He instantly blocked the ball using his two hands, and made an amazing three pointer - ringless.

Kuroko could only watch in awe. It was his first time seeing a highschool player that could shoot such an amazing three pointer.

He suddenly remembered something...

"Midorima-kun, is it hard to do a three pointer like that?"

"No, because luck is on my side today."

"What do you mean?"

"If you follow fate, you can do everything you like. That's why I always bring my luck item with me. By the way, today's lucky item is a stuffed toy teddy bear."

"So, you mean... if I like to learn how to shoot... I need to bring my lucky item?"

"Yes. But it also depends on your skills."

"Then Midorima-kun is wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kuroko?"

"If a person likes what is he/she is doing, then they won't rely on luck or lucky items. Let's just say that they follow luck, but they lack skill, do you think they can do it?"

"... No."

"That's what I thought. I like basketball, but at first I lacked skill... but as the time passed by, I learnt how to play it. Not because I rely on luck or any lucky items... it's because I like basketball."

"..."

"Midorima-kun likes to play basketball too, right?"

"... Yes. But that doesn't mean that I will stop bring my lucky items with me."

"Midorima-kun isn't Midorima-kun if he doesn't have his lucky item with him."

"Hey!"

"Kise-kun used to call you Oha-Asa freak right?"

"Hmph! I'm not an Oha-Asa freak! At least I'm not a blond idiot!"

-Somewhere in Japan… a certain blond model...-

"Achoooo!"

-Back to Kuroko and Midorima-

"Can I watch Midorima-kun?"

"I don't like having an audience. Besides, I will teach you how to shoot. Hopefully you will learn."

"... Thank you, Midorima-kun."

"...Kuroko!"

"H-huh? What is it Midorima...-kun?"

'Did he remember something...?'

"Nothing. You're spacing out. It's rude," midorima commented.

"Sorry, Midorima-san," Kuroko said as he bowed a little

"Nevermind. Uh... your sign is Aquarius right?" Midorima asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes."

"Uh...well you see... I need an Aquarius so my luck will increase. Not that I need my luck to be increased anyway, Cancer is on second place today. So... Before you go home, can we...uh..." Midorima can't find the right words to use.

"So you can hang out together, Kuroko!" Kagami saved Midorima. Midorima - for the first time in his life - was thankful. But he didn't show it.

"I was about to say that, if this monkey hadn't interrupted me," Midorima said. But deep inside he was thankful.

Kagami shot him a glare saying, just-be-thankful-you-green-eyed-bastard.

Midorima also shot him a glare.

The two keep on glaring at each other. The others sweatdropped at their attitude.

"Where do you want to hang out Midorima-san?" Kuroko cut in through the impending doom.

"The nearest basketball court."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seirin's basketball practice had ended about an hour now. Kagami and the other Seirin members left early, saying that they're going to do important things.

"So... Midorima-san, what do you want to do in the basketball court?" Kuroko said. He wanted to break the silence between them.

"I just want to test my luck," Midorima simply said.

"Test your… luck?" Kuroko wondered.

"Yes. You see... ever since I was a kid, I've relied on either fate or luck - mostly lucky items. That's why I always bring my lucky item with me, so I can avoid bad luck. That's why my shots never miss," Midorima explained to the teal-haired teen.

"You shouldn't rely on luck too much, Midorima-san. If you love something, you don't need any luck," Kuroko said.

"I see... you never change, do you?" Midorima said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

-o-o-o-o-

"Midorima-san, can we rest for a while? I'm kinda tired…"

"Fine. Do what you want," Midorima replied back.

"Ne, Midorima-san... why are you holding a pocket knife?" Kuroko asked.

"My lucky item for today," Midorima stated. 'Duh!' he mentally added.

"Why do you believe in luck?"

"I don't believe in luck. I simply follow fate."

"Why do you follow fate?"

"If I follow fate, my shots will never miss."

"Isn't that supposed to be skill?"

*Sigh* "Why are you asking me so many questions, Kuroko?"

"I just want to know more about you," Kuroko simply said.

Midorima let a small smile escape his lips "Alright then."

Midorima told Kuroko about himself. Kuroko just kept on listening. 'Midorima isn't the kind of guy to share his life' - that's what Kuroko had thought, the first time he saw Midorima in the hospital few weeks ago. But he was wrong.

After Midorima told Kuroko about himself, Kuroko wanted to learn how to do a three pointer. Midorima showed Kuroko how it was done.

They had fun. For the first time, Midorima admitted it.

Kuroko remembered this green haired guy.

"What are you doing here, Kuroko?"

"I'm here to study, Midorima-kun."

"I'm just going to help you then. Not that I want to... I just want to be alone. So hurry up and get your books. The earlier we can finish, the earlier you can leave."

"Kuroko, how did the test go? No that I cared about your results."

"I'm 3rd in the highest Midorima-kun. _-kun is the first, and Midorima-kun is the second. Thank you, Midorima-kun."

"Don't get me wrong. Oha-Asa said that a Cancer should help an Aquarius that day."

"Huh? I listened to Oha-Asa that day... I hadn't heard that."

"S-Shut up!"

Kuroko chuckled at the memory "Midorima-kun is a tsundere."

"N-No, I'm not!"

'Wait...?'

"I remember Midorma-kun now."

'R-really?!' Midorima thought, feeling happy about it. But as usual, he didn't show it. "Hmmm… That's good. I can now go home," was the only response Kuroko got from the green haired.

"Why don't we go eat at Maji?" Kuroko suggested.

"Do they have red-bean soup there?" Midorima asked. "If none, then nevermind."

'Be a tsundere Midorima... be a tsundre Midorima…' Midorima thought. 'WAIT A MINUTE! I'm not a tsundere!' Midorima mentally shouted at himself.

Kuroko smiled "Yes, they do, Midorima-kun."

"Then let's go."

~o~oOo~o~

So sorry for the late update! *bows* I'm super duperrrr busyyyy~! So forgive me!

Next is bad ending for Midorima! Then after that, Murasakibara is next on the list! Nyahahaha XD

See ya next chapter!

-Seijuro407-


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not an update!**

**I'm sorry my dear readers! But I'm afraid that I can't continue this story anymore. Please forgive me.**

**But! If you want… I can let someone continue this story. In other words, You can adopt this story :) **

**I'm really sorry! Just PM me if your interested to adopt this story! **

**You see I can't think of any more ideas to continue this story and besides I have a very tight schedule this month or so.**

**If this story won't be adopted by next week, I'll just delete it OR I will continue this BUT! slowwwww update! By slow I mean very slow! S-L-O-W!**

**I'm really sorry!**

**-seijuro407-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad ending for Midorimacchi~!**

**Enjoy~!**

**I don't own anything, ok? :D**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"This is so bothersome"

A certain green haired teen, named Shintaro Midorima was walking towards a gym. Seirin school gym to be specific.

"I don't get it. Why me? Why not that Ganguro? or that idiot giant? Or even that scissor maniac!? Ehem, I mean Akashi" Midorima mumbled (read: complained) to himself. Right now Midorima was having a train of thoughts, only to be cut by a his cellphone's message ringtone.

A message came from a certain feared captain was displayed. Midorima instantly paled the moment he viewed the message's contents.

~/~/~/~/~

_From: Akashi,_

_I never thought that you are the type of person to complain about small things, shintaro. If you have a problem with my arrangement you should have just told me so. By the way, because you complained about my plans, I already talked to your coach. And guess what? Your training menu has been doubled. You should thank me later._

_P.S._

_I'm flattered that you called me scissor maniac. To prove it, be prepared next time we meet. I'll test all of my newly polished scissors. Thank you that you volunteered to be my next victim. Till we meet again, Shintaro._

_~/~/~/~/~_

"Honestly, I wish my training menu was just tripled! Its actually much more better than the other punishment."

~/~/~/~

_From Akashi,_

_You want it tripled? Your wish is my command. I already talked to your coach about it. And yes, he agreed._

_P.S_

_I hope your happy now._

_~/~/~/~_

"ARGH!"

-Seirin Highschool gym-

"If you say so kagami-kun" kuroko tetsuya said.

"I'm really sorry. Its just that this days i'm really busy. That's why i can't hangout with you much more often." kagami explained to his shadow. "But don't worry! Once I'm free, were going to hangout together. I will buy you your favorite Vanilla milkshake. Promise" he quickly added the moment he saw a flash of sadness on Kuroko's eyes.

"Promise?" kuroko inquired his light. A flash of happiness can be seen in his eyes the moment kagami added the words 'Vanilla milkshake'

"Yeah Yeah I promise." kagami answered 'i just really need to do this. I'm sorry kuroko' kagami thought

-Back to midorima-

"Finally. I'm here. Walking towards Kuroko's school is such a waste." midorima said to himself the moment he spotted a certain school.

"Excuse me." Midorima approached the seirin student

"Y-Yes?" the seirin student noticed midorima's presence

"Can you please tell me where's your school gym? Not that i'm lost though. It will much more of my time if i search it."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Here it is." Midorima mumbled to himself after he spotted a gym.

He seems a little bit hesitant, but he opened the door anyway.

There inside the gym, he saw the whole seirin team playing. It looks like first year V.S secon years are playing with each other.

First year won. After Kagami dunked the ball into the hoop. Of course, If any person will see that kind of dunk, they will be amazed. But Midiroma was not like them.

"Even a monkey can dunk like that." Midorima voiced out his presence or rather his opinion.

"You have no right to comment how i dunk!" Kagami restored back. Tick mark can be seen.

"No, monkeys are even better that you." midorima added. Not caring about what had kagami just said.

Out of kagami's anger, he threw a ball on midorima's direction. He was thanking all of the gods that he manage to hit midorima on the face. Maybe midorima didn't see that coming.

"You monkey!" Midorima shouted at the red haired-who has a smug look on his face.

"You deserve it green eyed megane-bastard!" kahami shouted back

"Kagami-kun that's rude of you." kuroko said as he picked up the ball from the ground and ignite passed the ball. And kagami's stomach was the victim.

Midorima was trying his best not to laugh out loud the moment he saw kagami's face. He pushed his glasses up to hide it.

"I'm really sorry about kagami-kun's attitude, midorima-san." kuroko said as he bowed down a little.

"I'm really starting to wonder how you manage to deal with his childish attitude." midorima said.

-After Seirin's basketball practice-

"So...Midorima-san, Where do you want to go?" kuroko asked his companion.

"nearest Basketball court." midorima answered flatly

"What are you going to do there?"

"Just going to practice my three pointers"

~O~O~O~

"Midorima-san is amazing." Kuroko praised the green haired. Right now, the two of them are sitting on a nearby bench.

"I get that a lot." midorima said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Can i asked you a question?" kuroko asked politely

"Hm, I guess one question won't harm me. What is it?"

"Why did you asked my via message that you want me to accompany you?" kuroko asked the green haired- who just coughed.

"I'm a cancer. Your an Aquarius. Oha-asa said that cancer's should be near an Aquarius today. Since, your the only person i knew, that has that sign. I messaged you to accompany me." Midorima said with as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"If you say so." kuroko replied back. But somewhere deep inside he know that he was lying. But he didn't voice it out.

~o~o~O~o~o~

_It was late._

Midorima know that. But still no sign of kuroko remembering him. He was not surprised. Or so he thought.

"Thank you for accompanying me home Midorima-san" kuroko said as he bowed down a little.

"Hmph. Don't get me wrong. I'm just returning the favor." midorima said.

And thus, He left.

He saw a park. Good thing no one's around.

"Oha-asa is always right...right?" he asked himself.

"So why...? Why...? I have my lucky item with me..." he glanced down at the ring.

"Looks like Faith is already decided." Midorima said sadly.

He threw the ring.

He walked away from the park.

He was sad. But he refuse to show it.

If kuroko won't remember him, he can't do anything about it.

But he could not accept it... Oha-asa was wrong.

_**Oha-asa prediction!**_

_**Cancer your in first place! Congratulations! Your day will go smooth! Things will be easy for you! Your lucky item for today is a ring! Stay beside an Aquarius because today is the day to fix the problem between the two of you! Luck is on your side! So don't worry! Have a nice day Cancer!**_

**-O-O-O-**

**Ok so...I decided to continue this story! :) And! My other story Tetsuya was already adopted! Yay~! **

**Like i said i'll continue this story but! Slow updates! I mean S-L-O-W! But i will do my best to make all of the remaining chapters long. I promise :) **

**Please Review? Please?**

**Thank you~! See you next chapter!**

**-seijuro407-**


End file.
